Thank You
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Sequel to 'No Way in this or any other world', After Blurr arrives back on Cybertron, a run around the Elite Guard HQ brings back memories of what happened in the tunnels beneath the Nexus, can the young medic help him with it this time? BlurrxOC


**An Astrocycle is a DAY in Cybertronian times**

Gratitude

"Hey... Blurr, you ok?" Jazz asked curiously, wrapping an arm around the usually cheery recon officer.

"I'mfine" Blurr responded with a slight glare, Jazz frowned and backed up

"Whoa, down some cool there dude...." he then frowned at the defeated look his friend was supporting and moved closer again "Blurr, you're not fine are you?" Jazz asked softly, Blurr sighed and lowered his head then sat down and leant against the wall

"No..." Blurr replied quietly. Jazz sat down next to him and wrapped his arm back around the blue mech.

"What's up dude?" Jazz asked worriedly

"Itsjust...ikeepfeelingdepressedlikeijustshouldn'tbehereanymore" he explained quietly, Jazz could instantly tell that the bot'd had it rough, everyone had heard about what'd happened to him, and who'd saved him.

"We'll be landin soon, Blurr... i know you feel upset, but maybe a good run around the base'll clear yer head" Jazz smiled, rubbing Blurrs arm in a friendly yet comforting way.

"ThanksJazz," Blurr smiled slightly.

------

Jazz was right, the run was so replenishing, oh how he loved to run... especially through the halls of the elite guard HQ, it was built as if it were MADE for him to run through. He loved to escape his life, running through it as if nothing bad had happened, it was what made him happy, what he lived to do, and NOTHING on Cybertron or any other planet, could ever slow him down; and he'd proved that when he'd survived that compactor... he slowed down shortly after thinking of that moment, stopping completely when he ended up at the Nexus.

"Blurr?" Cliffjumper asked in shock "weren't you supposed to be on Earth?" he continued curiously

"OhummhiCliffjumper, yeahiwasonearthbutwecamebacktomakesureeverythingwasworkinginproperorder, justthoughti'dgoforarunandendeduphereiguessijustcan'tgetthatmomentoutofmyprocessors" Blurr shrugged with a quiet sigh. Cliffjumper just stared at him for a second, trying to actually put together the small bits of what he'd actually heard to form the complete sentence... but only got 'hi Cliffjumper'.

"Could you repeat that last part?" Cliffjumper asked sheepishly

"Whichlastpart?" Blurr asked, feeling the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu

"Ooh everything after 'hi Cliffjumper'" Cliffjumper grinned nervously, Blurr stared dryly at him

"Forgetit" Blurr sighed then disappeared in a blue blurr. A few moments later Blurr found himself in the medical ward, slowing down considerably he walked into the med-bay. Blurr made his way over to the table he'd been led on and ran his hand across it forlornly.

Red Alert had been walking through the Med-bay with Streak when she spotted something, something in the corner of the room.

"Streak, back up," she frowned and took out a weapon. Streak quickly scanned the room and put a hand on her weapon of choice

"N-no, it's Blurr," Streak sighed and walked over to the shaking recon officer and knelt down next to him. "Blurr?" he asked softly, "Blurr it's me Streak... are you ok?" he asked with a comforting tone.

"I'll... go get help," Red Alert frowned then walked out the room to find someone.

"Streak....i'mofnouseanymore, i'mscared..." Blurr quivered. Streak's optics softened and he sat next to the speedster.

"Blurr, you're a talented bot... unbeatable in your speed, nobody can catch you because you're gone before they've even registered you being there!" Streak smiled trying to cheer the bot up

"Thenhowdidhecatchme?!" Blurr yelled looking up at the younger mech, from Blurrs crouched position, Streak obviously appeared taller than Blurr... when he was actually considerably smaller.

"He trapped you Blurr, Shockwave knew the buttons to cut your movements down... it wasn't your fault... and without a doubt you'd beat him any day in a fair fight" Streak spoke soothingly, wrapping an arm around Blurrs shoulders and pulling him closer in a hug. "Blurr, you're important to the Elite Guard, you're THEE Blurr! You got through an entire Con base with Astrocycles upon Astrocycles of data and plans without the Cons even registering you were there! You ran across the vastness of space just to get back to Cybertron, evading two seekers in the process. You single handedly captured two fully grown, fully armoured and fully ammo'd up cons in under three seconds!" Streak grinned, outstretching his arm and waving it to the side, as if saying 'see the big picture!'

"H-how'dyouknowaboutallthat?" Blurr asked, his optics wide

"Well, after i saved you... people started telling me loads of stories about how thankful they were that you were still alive and runnin, most of the stories i heard seemed pretty farfetched at first, but then i checked them out on the record files.... my new medic status actually giving me that liberty and after seeing it i really don't get how _you_ can be doubtful of yourself..." Streak explained with a smile, Blurr smiled and leaned against Streak, actually cuddling against him. Streak blinked down at him a soft blush spreading across his face.

"ThanksStreak..." Blurr smiled, bringing his legs up and curling up against the young mech.

"You're welcome Blurr..." Streak whispered softly while he ran his hand down Blurr's arm soothingly. Blurrs optic covers slowly became heavier and heavier, his head drooping slightly. "Tired?" Streak asked softly, wrapping his arm around Blurrs thin waist.

"Am...Now" Blurr yawned then fell into recharge. Streak smiled then stood up, picking up the unsurprisingly light Blurr with him and led him down on the berth. Streak looked down at the peacefully recharging mech and sighed; brushing his hand over the mechs helm he lowered his head.

"He's in here" Red Alerts voice made Streak pull his hand back rapidly and turn his head towards the tall femme medic whom walked in with Rodimus prime and Jazz.

"Shh," Streak hissed narrowing his baby blue optics.

"He's asleep?" Jazz asked curiously, seeing the blue speedster

"He fell asleep on his own, he was tired, worn out... confused and kinda scared too, but he'll be fine," Streak assured with a small smile.

"Good job Streak" Rodimus smiled then walked out along with Jazz, who wore a rather knowing smirk on his face.

"How'd you get him to fall asleep, Streak?" Red Alert almost demanded

"... I simply kept him company," Streak answered, wondering what the femme was so fussed about. She sighed softly then nodded

"Just... don't do anything stupid ok, you're still young, i'm gonna go get some energon, you want any?" she asked with a smile

"Yes please, can you get one for Blurr too, for when he wakes up?" he asked widening his optics and sticking his bottom lip out just enough to have her spark melt and an immediate 'yes' was her response as she hurried out. Streak smirked to himself, obviously proud of how he could make the femme do anything he wanted. He then turned his head back to look at the blue speedster, a soft smile appearing on his young face, and then he spotted something. Something had wedged itself in between the cables on Blurrs neck. "what the heck is that?" he asked to himself then leant down and moved the cables to the side and snagged whatever it was, but before he could get a look at it Blurr woke up, screaming and flailing so much that he fell off the berth... right on top of poor Streak.

"OUCH!" Blurr yelped, rubbing his neck

"Y-yeah... i hear ya," Streak mumbled from his position of under the speedster. Blurr looked down after hearing the voice and immediately blushed, he was on top of the young medi-bot, straddling his waist, one of his legs was in-between both of Streaks, his hands were on either side of Streaks' face and their chests were pressed rather close. Apparently the little object had been a rock that'd probably wedged itself in there when Blurr was driving back on Earth.

"I-ummi'msorry," Blurr apologised quicker than he normally would as Streak looked up at him, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly giving him a look that just SCREAMED 'adorable'.

"N-no problem" Streak smiled bashfully, a soft pink hue colouring his usually white faceplates.

"You'readorable, youknowthat?" Blurr asked with a small smile

"It has come to my attention yes," Streak smiled shyly.

"Ok i have the energon but-" Red Alert stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the two on the floor, "s-should i come back later?" she asked sheepishly, Streak quickly pulled himself up from under the surprised and blushing Blurr.

"T-thanks Red," Streak blushed and took the energon from her. She smiled a very knowing smile and handed one to Blurr.

'_Want me to leave you two alone?'_ Red Alert asked through the comm. Link to Blurr. A quick nod was her response and she swiftly left the room. Streak blinked at the now closed door then felt two arms encircle his waist; he jumped and squeaked in shock.

"Awwevensoundscute," Blurr purred, nuzzling against Streaks neck

"B-Blurr?" Streak asked unsurely "w-what are you doing?" he asked

"Youmakemefeelbettereachtimeiseeyou inevergetafraidwhenyou'rearound you'realwaysthereformenomatterhowweirditisandtobehonestilikethataboutyou" Blurr smiled, holding Streak closer against his body.

"Y-you like me?" Streak asked in shock, eager to learn about how the famous speedster felt. A soft nod against his neck was his response as Blurr nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah," Blurr smiled, tightening his grip on the younger mech.

"Really?" he asked unsurely, he'd been had on this one before... horrible Autobot trainees. They'd decided it'd be funny to get him hopeful and came onto him... but they were only playing around. Blurr frowned hearing the unsure tone in the younger bots voice.

"Istheresomethingwrongwiththat?" Blurr asked curiously, moving speedily around in front of him.

"It's just, the mechs in boot camp... after the found out i don't mind mech or femme... they decided to flirt with me... get my hopes up then crush them" he sighed, lowering his head Blurr stared at him in shock then lifted his chin and leaned closer, pressing his lips against Streaks. The younger mech blinked in shock then slowly powered down his optics, kissing back. Blurr moved his lips against Streaks'. Streak opened his mouth slightly, allowing Blurr to slip his glossa into his mouth. Streak snaked his arms around Blurrs neck. With their glossa's fighting for dominance, neither noticed Wheeljack walk in, stare for a few seconds in shock, turn on his heel and walk straight back out.

"S-Streak?" Blurr spoke between kisses; he wasn't letting Streak get anywhere as he backed the younger mech up against the berth

"What?" Streak asked, allowing Blurr to lay him down on the berth

"Youeverdonethis?" Blurr asked, kissing down Streaks neck.

"N-no," Streak blushed then moaned quietly as Blurr bit down softly on one of the sensitive cables. Blurr then pulled back slightly after hearing the confession

"Thenmaybeamedbayisn'ttheplaceforthis," Blurr smiled slightly then nuzzled the younger mechs neck.

"Y-you promise you're not messing about?" Streak asked; his optics widened slightly a hopeful look on his face.

"Streak, yousavedmylifeandtobehonest... iactuallyreallydolikeyou, you'resweet, kind, generousandneverevergiveup... evenifyourpatientisacrushedandbangeduppieceofcompactedscrap... Streakforyourfirsttimeatthis... i'mgonnadosomethingforyouwhhishwillblowyourmindisweartoprimus" he smiled and curled up around the younger mech

"... You sure?" Streak asked smiling

"Neverbeenmoresure, youcanactuallyunderstandmefullywithoutwantingmetorepeatwhati'vesaid, you'reamazing!" Blurr grinned and nuzzled against Streak, whom smiled and cuddled up against Blurr.

"You know what?" Streak asked

"What?" Blur asked, leaning over the white and black mech.

"I'm so glad i saved your aft," Streak grinned and pounced on the speedy bot, kissing him happily.

**....That's about it i suppose.... if you want me to make another with the two.... well, i dunno I'd find it a little hard i suppose I'd have to start their relationship all over again, have them meet in different ways and get em together on a complete different stand point.... basically.... don't ask me to continue XD .... Uuuunless you want that rated M thing... lol XD**


End file.
